Stuck
by Cengiz
Summary: Matt always knew what his job was - saving the future. He never spared a thought about anything else. So what shall he do, how shall he handle this ?...   It's a OneShot-Songfiction I hope you enjoy


Hi everybody this is a song-fiction.

The song is "Family Tree" by Matthew West. A really lovely song. If you don't know it yet, then please give it a listen.

The song seemed to fit perfectly for Matt so I wrote the story. I hope you like it.

Lovingthis wrote also a songfic for that song about Matt so please give it a read, too. ^^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the song or the characters.

* * *

><p>This wasn't fair.<p>

Why did no one prepared him for a situation like this?

"_You didn't ask for this, nobody ever would"  
>"Caught in the middle of this dysfunction"<br>_

All his life, his father taught him to find the one who would destroy the world, letting nothing and no one coming close.

Always keep the focus. Save the world, even if it would be his own death.

"_It's your sad reality, it's your messed up family tree"  
>"And all you're left with all these questions"<em>

He saw the future. He was born into it. His mother died as he was just 3, she gave her own life to save him. He saw everything what the predators did to her. He wanted her to come back, no matter what it would cost. He wanted her death to be undone. So it was easy for him to promise his father to do everything in his ability to prevent it. Like his father, who spent his whole life to find a way to change the future, to save the one he loved.

"_Are you gonna be like your father was and his father was?"  
>"Do you have to carry what they've handed down?"<em>

As he went older, he saw other people loosing their lives. Friends, aunts, uncles, cousins, so many died in that future. He couldn't take this any longer. Some of them decided to go through the anomalies, trying to prevent what will happen. And he and his father were two of them.

Then, as they both went through an anomaly, into the past. His training in the marine, his life, his education, everything was just for this one goal. He would sacrifice himself to rescue the future and everyone he had lost. The future of the world is more important that the life of one little human.

He knew it. And he justified it. But now?

"_No, this is not your legacy, this is not your destiny"  
>"Yesterday does not define you"<br>"No, this is not your legacy, this is not your meant to be"  
>"I can break the chains that bind you"<em>

The day started so good.

They had an anomaly in the early morning. He and Becker went there with some of his soldiers. They fought back some raptors and he was full of adrenaline and joy when they came back.

They succeeded.

"_I have a dream for you, it's better than where you've been"  
>"It's bigger than your imagination"<em>

No one died, no one got hurt. Light-footed he went back to his office. And there she stood, Emily, with bright eyes smiling at him, full of love and joy.

"_You're gonna find real love, and you're gonna hold your kids"  
>"You'll change the course of generations"<em>

Sure, his father told him not to get involved with anyone, not to loose his focus. But he loved her, he loved her so much. And after they succeeded with the man-made anomaly he thought nothing bad would happen any more, and he could take a rest, just for a little while.

"_Oh, this is not your legacy, this is not your destiny"  
>"Yesterday does not define you"<em>

But then his older self told him, that it wasn't over yet. That he has to go back. But at this time he already was in love with her and he couldn't and wouldn't fight back his feelings. And that it would be the only time, he would put his feelings over his duty.

"_No, this is not your legacy, this is not your meant to be"  
>"I can break the chains that bind you"<em>

But as she, Emily, gave it to him this morning, the little sheet of paper, the little evidence of love. He was just shocked. He didn't knew what to say. Why didn't his father prepare him for this?

"_Cause you're my child, you're my chosen"  
>"You are loved, you are loved"<em>

And then, as he saw Emily's look, her disappointment, her pain as she saw his expression.

His mind was just blank. He didn't know what to say, how to react.

And then she went away, leaving him behind,

standing there shocked, turned into a pillar of salt.

"_And I will restore all that was broken"  
>"You are loved, you are loved"<em>

The whole situation went through his mind. Over and over again. Incapable of any reactions.

As he heard Jess's voice over the comm's to come into Lester's office for a briefing he stood up, his mind completely blanc.

They all stood around Lester's desk as he told them something about Matt didn't recognized. He didn't listen, not even as Lester called his name twice. Becker punched him slightly into his arm, rousing him back from slumber. Then he recognized all eyes were on him.

"Would you have the kindness to follow my speak with your whole attention?" Lester asked him with his typical sarcastically tone.

"Sorry, I can't." Matt only replied.

"_And just like the seasons change winter into spring"  
>"You're brining new life to your family tree now"<br>"Yes you are, you are"_

The others gaped at his sentence.

"And what the hell is so much more important to you?" Lester asked, anger rising in his voice.

"My … my … child … I'm going to be a … father." He stammered.

The others gasped, they wanted to congratulate him, but stopped as they saw his expression, full of fear and cluelessness.

"So, what's wrong? Are you afraid?" Connor asked, earning a slap on his back from Abby.

"Yeah. How … how can I protect my own child? I know the future. I know how this world could be. How am I going to protect this child. I never spend one thought about being a father. So, how can I raise a child?"

"Do you want this child?" Abby asked the definitive question.

"_Oh, oh, ooh"  
>"Oh, this will be your legacy, this will be your destiny"<br>"Yesterday did not define you"_

Emily, standing until now in the corner, raised her head as she heard Abby's question. She looked at Matt. And Matt looked back, right into her eyes.

"I think … Yeah. I want this child." He looked back at the sheet in his hand, showing the ultrasonic of the three month old foetus.

He looked back at Emily, making sure that he has her full attention. "I want this child. And I'm will love it for the rest of my life."

Emily's eyes filled with tears, mutely asking him if he is really sure and he nodded, a smile across his face getting bigger and bigger. Emily ran into his arms and he hold her as tight as he could.

"We're are having this baby?" She whispered to him.

"Yes, we're going to be parents." He answered confident.

The others started to jubilate. They cheered, wishing the best to the parents-to-be, hugging Emily and patting Matt on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm going to be an uncle." Connor shouted full of joy. _  
><em>

"_Oh, this will be your legacy, this will be your meant to be"  
>"I can break the chains that bind you"<em>

"Don't worry Matt, we're all here to support you and Emily, and the child, for all one is worth." Becker told him.

Matt was so thankful of his friendly words.

"We're not letting you two down." Abby replied. "We're all like a family, and we will support each other, like a family does."

"And just like the seasons change winter into spring"  
>"You're bringing new life to your family tree now"<p>

Matt eyes filled with tears. His whole life, there was just him and his father. And after he died, he knew he was all alone. But now, he realized that he is not alone any more. He has Emily, his beloved and he has his friends. Knowing that every one of them would put their own life in danger to save him. And he will have a child, a little one, which he will love and support until the day he die.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this sentimental moment, but we have to go on with our briefing." They heard Lester's annoyed voice.

They all laughed, turning to Lester to listen to his speech.

"By the way, my best wishes for you two." He went on with his talk.

- - - The End - - -

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Then please leave a review.<p>

Didn't you like? Then please leave a review, too.

I love them, this is the best feedback I can get from my readers so please hit the little button.


End file.
